la forma en la que amamos
by Ylaris
Summary: "...esa es la forma en la que se aman: como si fuera para siempre, pero viviendo el resto de sus días, separado." Chlollie


**Título:** La forma en la que amamos

**Autora**: Ylaris

**Disclaimer** nada del mundo de Smallville me pertenece, todo es de Tollin-Robbins Productions and Warner Bros.

Lentamente alzó la mirada al horizonte, la brisa alejó los pequeños pelos que habían caído sobre su rostro. La luna recibió su mirada con todo el esplendor que puede al estar llena. Se veía tan imponente como solitaria, guardiana y lejana. Alumbrando a través del fuego de otro; pues no tiene luz propia, pero dando luz a quienes no logran ver el sol.

Se sintió casi tentada a ver una comparación allí, pero ella ya no lograba alumbrar a nadie. No más. Tal como la luna, había recibido demasiadas veces vueltas del destino y había optado por ocultarse. Por protegerse. Por huir.

Sentía como su corazón gritaba por volver a menguar, por volver a surgir y por volver a ayudar a ver el camino, pero su cuerpo estaba determinado. No volvería a orbitar en elipses sin sentido. Estaba cansada de ocultarse para solo reflejar luz externa. Estaba cansada de ser un instrumento. Su corazón sería un lugar al que la luz no volvería a ver. Aún cuando significara quedar para siempre en la oscuridad. Más vale eclipsado que estrellado por meteoritos.

Recordó los eventos que le llevaban hasta este punto culmine, a este punto en que su alma se liberaba de estar a disposición de otros para estar oculta. Para siempre:

_Nunca existió una razón precisa. No hubo un momento que marcara un antes y un después, solo supo que tenía que huir de ahí antes de perder su propia humanidad. No quería dejar toda su vida, todo en lo que había orbitado por tanto tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo tras los computadores, se dio cuenta de que su plan de escape estaba casi pulido a la perfección, había creado el escape mientras aún no sabía por qué escapaba . Y tal como cada uno de las misiones que organizó, esta tampoco tuvo ninguna falla._

_Su plan era simple, pero radical, significaba perderse, para siempre de todo aquel que la conoció o quiso en algún momento de su vida. Se había estado despidiendo sin saberlo por casi un año antes de que ejecutara su plan. La única que pareció notarlo, Mrs. Kent, no dijo nada al respecto, pues al parecer confiaba en ella lo suficiente para tener fe en que ella haría lo correcto. Sus últimas palabras fueron las que la impulsaron a dar inicio a su plan:_

_Estaban todos reunidos en la granja, celebrando navidad, y Mrs. K se acerca a la cocina, donde ella se preparaba un café y le dice, sin motivo aparente: "siempre pensé que tú eras más una héroe de lo que Clark será jamás. Gracias por estar con mi hijo siempre. Encuentra un camino para los perdidos."_

_Luego comenzó a juntar todo lo que necesitaba para nacer de nuevo, un nombre, un pasado, una personalidad, y una cuenta bancaria, ropa y un lugar para vivir. Cuando todo eso estuvo listo, en un lugar lo suficientemente lejano para que no la encontraran y lo suficientemente cerca para que no pensarán en ese lugar. _

_Se preparó para su llegada a su nueva vida, con una nueva imagen, nuevo pelo, nuevo color de ojos, nuevo bronceado. Haría lo imposible por ser invisible a los rayos X de Clark estando bajo sus narices._

_Solo necesitaba un momento para hacerlo. Y para desaparecer para siempre, dejándolo todo y todos atrás._

_Y ahí no solo entraba Clark en la ecuación, sino que también su anteriormente novio, Oliver. _

Pensar en él en estos momentos era como que le pidieran que respirara en el agua, doloroso, y por el momento, imposible.

_Habían terminado por decisión mutua, aún cuando para ella siempre fue claro que su ruptura era un paso necesario en su desaparición, para él… fueron demasiados secuestros e intentos de asesinatos. Prefirió poner distancia antes de salir herido. Ella lo instó a que lo hiciera. Lo que no hacía el proceso menos doloroso._

_Se marchó en plena misión. Hackeó su propio computador para parecer que estuvo en ese computador todo el tiempo, cuando de hecho estaba comandando todo con un portátil en un café perdido. Nadie le escuchó y nadie le vio cuando terminó todo, como ella se sacaba los guantes que permitieron que nunca tocara el computador y lo botaba en el basurero más cercano, mientras pedía un taxi al paradero de buses más cercano. _

_Sus cosas ya estaban allí cuando llegó dos días después. Prendió la televisión, solo para encontrarse con como Oliver Queen descubría que su ex –pareja, desaparecida hace un par de días, era declarada muerta tras dos días de búsqueda en el río por su cuerpo, donde se encontró su auto volcado. Habían declarado muerta a Chloe Sullivan._

Recordaba como si las estuviera leyendo aún, las palabras que dejó para Oliver, el único del que se despidió. Fue lo único que no pudo matar de ella misma, su amor por él. Tiempo después entendería que era porque su corazón ya no le pertenecía, era suyo. Así que se lo dejó a él.

_Semanas después del entierro de un cajón sin cuerpo Oliver encontró una nota en la pared, atravesada con una de sus propias flechas. La sacó con dedos temblorosos, mientras leía, ávido las palabras más dolorosas que vería jamás en papel:_

_Ollie_

_Dejarte es una de las cosas más dolorosas que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Amarte como te amo nunca entró en la ecuación, pero así es como hemos quedado después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, ya sea en una relación, como amigos, como colegas._

_Cuando decidí que Chloe Sullivan moriría, mi plan consideraba que esa misión sería el último acto de Watchtower y de Chloe Sullivan. Llevármelas para siempre de todo lo que una vez les fue amado y que ahora les era esclavizante, orbitando como estaban, en base a ello. Tú y yo sabemos que mis acciones solo eran cuestión de tiempo en que ocurrieran. _

_No consideré, el que me dejaras como he quedado hoy, lo admito ahora, que se que no tengo para que pretender que ya no nos amamos más. Me he llevado todo lo que le pertenece a Chloe, pero mi corazón no es de ella, te lo quedaste mucho antes de que supiera que latía por ti._

_El amor que compartimos es para siempre, lo sé. Tú también lo sabes. Pero ambos nos resignamos a vivir por el resto de nuestras vidas, separados._

_Estas son las palabras más difíciles que he tenido que escribir en mi vida, solo igualadas con el conocimiento de que nunca más volveré a verte. Saber que no hay esperanza, ni amor, ni gloria. Sin un feliz para siempre. Es solo vivir amándote para siempre, sin estar contigo._

_ C.S_

Por días nada se supo de Oliver Queen, más que había cancelado todas sus reuniones y había tomado una semana personal. Su avión había despegado sin instrucciones claras del destino.

Chloe pensó que la buscaba, y se volvió más cautelosa solo por si acaso, pero estaba buscando comunicarse con ella. De una manera sutil, pero pública. Oliver le escribió una sola vez a través de los artículos de Lois, para decirle una sola cosa que reunió al juntar cada primera letra de cada oración. Le decía:_ Esa es la forma en la que amamos: por siempre, viviendo el resto de nuestras vidas, separados._

Retiró su mirada del astro para mirar el reportaje que tenía en sus manos. El reportaje que sirvió de mensaje de Ollie, y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Para luego tirarlo por el barranco en el que encontraba.

Se dio la media vuelta, para alejarse por siempre de Chloe Sullivan y Oliver Queen.

FIN.

* * *

N.A:

Lo sé estoy en un humor de perros y no he actualizado mis historias en años, pero esta pareja tenía que sacármelas de la cabeza.

La historia salió en menos de media hora. xD un record para mí.

Mis agradecimientos a Mika, con happy ending, canción en la que me base para todo este fic.


End file.
